


Come Together

by Charlatron



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair Smut, Blushing Alistair (Dragon Age), Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Grey Warden Stamina, King Alistair, Magical Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queen Cousland, Ritual Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron
Summary: So, I always hated that the only way a female Cousland could get her happy ever after with King Alistair was to let him sleep with another woman.This is my smutty way of making said affair just a little easier to swallow.Enjoy (or don't).





	Come Together

Her thoughts preoccupied by the information that Riordan had given her not hours ago, that either she or Alistair may be required to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to end this Maker forsaken blight, Elissa hadn't immediately noticed Morrigan darkening her doorway. She was only half paying attention to the witch of the wilds, until she heard the words _ritual_ and _way out_.

 

“And from where did you get this ritual, Morrigan?” She enquired, an equal mix of suspicion and hope.

 

“From Flemeth, of course. I have known about it for some time.”

 

“So you knew about the sacrifice before Riordan told me!?” She flabbergasted.

 

“I did. Would you have believed me if I had been the one to tell you? I have my doubts.”

 

“Then tell me more.” She insisted.

 

The witch span a ridiculous tale about needing Alistair to knock her up so she could spawn some kind of Old God baby. Elissa would have laughed in her face if not for the feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her the witch spoke true.

 

“Why Alistair? Why not Riordan?” She suspiciously questioned.

 

“Even if I thought Riordan could be convinced, he is unsuitable. I need one who has not been tainted for long. It must be him, and it must be tonight.”

 

“You actually think Alistair will agree to this?” She snickered.

 

“If you care for him as you seem to, you will convince him to. Consider what the alternative might be. Do you think Alistair will fail to do his duty as the future king and save his country? And if you take the blow instead he loses the woman he loves. How do you think he would feel about that?”

 

So off she went to ask the man she loved if he would be so kind as to do the nasty with a hot witch.

 

“I see you can't sleep either. I also saw Morrigan outside your room earlier, and the look she gave me...that was icy even for her. Is something up?”

 

“Alistair, we need to talk.” She began, apprehension audible in every syllable.

 

“Oh, I guess whatever Morrigan had to say, it's big. This is what I get for becoming king. Everyone always brings you the bad news. So what is it, then? Rat's running amok. Cheese supplies run low? I can take it.”

 

“I love you. You know that, right?” She questioned in a reassuring tone, her eyes never leaving his.

 

“Could you make it sound more ominous? Tell me, already.”

 

“What if I told you there was a way to avoid dying tomorrow?” She eagerly offered.

 

“You mean with the archdemon, right? If you mean running away, I can't do that. But you don't mean that, do you? What is this about?”

 

“You need to sleep with Morrigan. As part of a magical ritual.” She said it as flatly as possible, hoping he would not think her joking – though if the belly laugh he produced was anything to go by, it did not work.

 

“Cute. This is payback, right? For all the jokes? But...you're not joking. You're actually serious? Wow, be killed by the archdemon or sleep with Morrigan. How does someone make that kind of choice? You're not actually asking me this, are you? What kind of ritual is this, anyway?”

 

“It's some kind of ancient magic. Flemeth's, probably.” She shrugged her shoulders as though the answer were unimportant.

 

“Well: that's reassuring. Wait, no it isn't. Look, even if I was willing to entertain this idea...and I'm not saying I am...is this really what you want me to do? Are you sure...?”

 

“Not really.” She reluctantly admitted. “Look, why don't we go speak to Morrigan together?”

 

He grumbled, loudly. “Fine. Where is she? Let's go and get this over with...before I change my mind.”

 

“T'would seem your talk is done?”

 

“Great. So this isn't a dream after all.”

 

“What is it to be then. Has a decision been reached?”

 

"I'm still not sure, Morrigan." She hesitantly admitted. "It just seems so wrong. I cannot expect the man I love to lay with a woman he loathes so that we might cheat death. He would never ask such a thing of me." She sighed. "Plus, petty as it may seem, I am a little uncomfortable at the thought of him being with another woman...especially one such as yourself."

 

"Such as myself?” She queried.

 

“You know: mysterious, beautiful, perfect tits...I could go on.”

 

The witch chuckled. "Then why not join us?"

 

She stared open mouthed at the witch as Alistair made a noise akin to someone swallowing their own tongue. Although she had never been with a woman before, she had often found herself oddly distracted by the witch.

 

"T'would certainly make for a more _enjoyable_ experience, on my part.” The witch seductively purred.

 

Elissa remained silent for a moment as she pondered. If this ritual had to be done to ensure they both survived, this really was the only way she would feel remotely comfortable with it. "Alistair?"

 

It seemed his brain had turned to mush at the thought of Morrigan's ludicrous proposal, and he was no longer capable of basic human functions. It was the first time she had seen Alistair at a loss for words.

 

"Love." She soothed. "I wish we had more time to discuss this, but the truth is we don't."

 

He continued to stare, open mouthed.

 

"Now you can either stand aside and watch me die to end this blight – cause I sure as hell won't be allowing you to do it – or we can have ourselves an _interesting_ evening and live to fight another day."

 

"I really don't have much choice, do I?" He finally acquiesced.

 

"I'm afraid not, my love." She smiled before engaging him in a heated kiss and began to undress him.

 

"What, right now!?" He startled, blushing furiously.

 

"Just relax." She breathed in to his ear, backing him towards the bed until his legs hit the edge and he fell down on to his backside. "Morrigan." She called, beckoning her to join the two of them with a curl of her finger.

 

The witch sauntered over until she was close enough to touch, and Elissa did just that. She gripped her gently by the back of her neck and pulled her in to an exploratory kiss. Morrigan's hands immediately came to rest on Elissa's round hips, teasing slowly up to her heavy breasts before helping each other to undress. Within minutes they stood before Alistair completely nude, nipping teeth and groping hands erecting a sizeable tent in his trousers. When they eventually broke apart to look at him, he had the most adorable crimson blush all over his face.

 

"Might as well try to enjoy this, love." She purred before proceeding to help him undress. "Lay back." She softly instructed her soon-to-be king, who obeyed without question.

 

She confidently straddled him, leaning down to coax him in to a heated kiss and seemingly forgetting about Morrigan for a moment, until the witch cleared her throat making her giggle in to Alistair's mouth. "Where are my manners?" She japed, sitting up and peering over her shoulder at the other naked woman in the room.

 

She gave Alistair one last peck before rotating to face away from him, now straddling his torso. She pulled Morrigan towards her, guiding a dark nipple in to her mouth and nibbling until the witch moaned. She lavished the same attention on the other, before trailing a line of kisses down her stomach, then bending right over to give Alistair a close-up view of her own eager mound, before dedicating her attention to Morrigan's.

 

All three let loose a satisfied sigh as Elissa inserted two fingers in to the witch and Alistair did the same to her. Elissa removed her fingers to sample Morrigan's nectar, then eagerly grasped the globes of her firm behind to steady herself as she drew her tongue languorously through her slick folds, her soft breasts teasing Alistair's throbbing erection as she gently thrust herself on to his fingers.

 

As their combined arousal percolated, Elissa straightened her back, raised herself up on to her knees then slowly impaled herself on Alistair's steel-like shaft. She pulled Morrigan as close as she could, plunging her fingers back in to her core before pulling out to rub deft circles around her swollen nub. They moaned in to each other mouths as Alistair began thrusting upwards while she both skilfully rode him and dedicated her free hand to caressing his sac.

 

When the blunt nails of his fingers dug painfully in to her hips, signalling his impending release, she lifted off of him completely and shimmied backwards to smother his face with her dripping wet cunt, which he eagerly began to devour. She summoned Morrigan forwards on to the bed, continuing to stimulate the witch with one hand and slowly pumping Alistair with the other.

 

Once Morrigan had situated herself directly above Alistair's hips, Elissa coaxed her down just enough so that she could tease Alistair's tip along her folds, causing him to hiss and bite down on her own labia. After a few teasing strokes, she looked Morrigan in the eye, silently commanding her to lower herself on to the man she loved.

 

Alistair grabbed Elissa's arse, parting her cheeks to open her wider and forced his tongue as deep as he could while thrusting his groin up in to the witch in tandem. He began a simultaneous assault on both of them as they ground themselves against him in harmony, roughly kissing each other as they were filled by the same man.

 

Elissa dragged herself repeatedly over Alistair's talented mouth and stubbled chin, as his hands continued to hold her splayed open to avoid suffocating. The women were now palming each others breasts, tweaking nipples and swallowing each others ever increasing moans as they sloppily kissed.

 

As their climax's neared, they began grinding frantically on the warden beneath them, until the trio cried out in a unified release. Alistair spilled his fertile seed into Morrigan's sopping sheath as Elissa dribbled all over his face.

 

Morrigan promptly lifted herself from Alistair to retreat, but Elissa tackled her to the bed beside Alistair, kissing down her torso until she reached her dripping cunt, wet with both her own arousal and Alistair's spend, parting her legs wide to slurp obscenely at the delicious mix. Morrigan's head fell back and her back arched off the bed as Elissa worked her overly sensitive pearl, moaning with surprise when she felt Alistair's tongue lapping at her from behind.

 

She plunged three fingers in to Morrigan's eager entrance, using the fingers of her other hand to stimulate the swollen bundle of nerves. She bit down on the witches thigh when Alistair swiftly penetrated her with his impressively renewed erection (Andraste bless Grey Warden stamina), the movement forcing her fingers deeper.

 

“More” Morrigan cried out, panting and wildly thrusting up in to Elissa's hand. So she slowly eased in a fourth finger, the result of both hers and Alistair's recent orgasm providing more than enough lubrication. She attended to Morrigan in perfect synchronisation with Alistair slowly thrusting in to her from behind, one graceful momentum propelling the three of them in perfect synchrony.

 

With Elissa's dainty hands, it wasn't long before she was able to comfortably begin rotating her wrist to further stimulate the witch, eventually touching her index to her pinky finger in front of her middle and ring and slowly easing in past her knuckles and all the way down to her wrist.

 

Morrigan's scream could have been mistaken for a cry of pain if not for the way she continued to thrust herself towards Elissa, whose small hand now made a tiny fist which she carefully rotated with a gentle twirl of her wrist.

 

Elissa stilled as she felt Alistair withdraw for a moment before reconnecting with his mouth and hands. She leaned further forwards to suck on Morrigan's pearl until her legs twitched, each careful movement making her sob with wild delight.

 

Alistair's clever tongue and fingers were making her exceedingly wet and aroused, her own moans of pleasure largely muffled by Morrigan's nectarous folds. It was almost too much to endure, and she was pleasantly relieved when his rock-solid length swiftly filled her again, hitting a spot deep within that almost made her howl. He set an almost punishing pace, hissing as her tight channel tried it's hardest to stop him from leaving it's inviting warmth. This position plus her usual tightness seemed to amplify the sensation, she could feel the texture of him perfectly as her walls fluttered around his length with each thrust.

 

Unable to continue feasting on the witch with the force of Alistair's tantalizing thrusts, she began slowly rocking her knuckles back and forth, hypnotised by the sight of them emerging from behind the tight band of Morrigan's slit before slowly disappearing again.

 

The three of them fucked like this for what felt like hours, before they once again climaxed in unison, Alistair's potent spend coating her womb and Morrigan literally squirting all down her arm.

 

Pleasantly caressing Morrigan's folds with her tongue, she straightened out her fingers and carefully removed her hand from her now painfully sensitive aperture and rolled on to the bed beside her. Alistair soon followed and the three lay wildly panting and covered in a pleasant perspiration.

 

"I guess that wasn't so bad." Alistair not so reluctantly announced, causing an out of breath Elissa to chuckle.

 

The ritual had worked perfectly. Alistair's seed had taken root in Morrigan's womb and come the morrow she would be the perfect vessel for the old Gods soul. What she hadn't foreseen, however, was that the virility part of the ritual had also affected Elissa, who would soon find out that she too had been magically impregnated by her king.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like smut, be sure to check out my other works.
> 
> Also, come say hi to me on Tumblr (seriously, I'm considerably lacking in the followers department): https://charlatron.tumblr.com/


End file.
